


Chinese Secrets

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has come to a realisation about himself, and one that he's terrified will leave him with no home at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



Felix ducked out of Santa's grotto, glancing around to make sure there were no little kids around to watch what he was doing, but it was long past closing hours, and all that was left was his elf friend, slipping out beside him, and slipping an arm around his shoulders.  
"Like I said, santa told me you were very, very bad, and he was right." The elf winked, and Felix laughed nervously, quickly making his excuses and leaving - not before the elf slipped his number into the teen's pocket, whacking him once on the ass as he hurried outside. There he found Sarah sitting in the car, horn blaring, and flipping off an old woman who was attempting to yell at her for making so much noise so late at night.

"Fe, come on!" She yelled as she spotted him, finally stopping the horn, and driving off the second the door was closed, not wanting to give the woman a chance to call the police, or see which direction he was going in. "About time too, what took you so long? The place closed an hour ago!"  
"Just got... sidetracked, is all." Felix muttered, looking down. Sarah stared at him, before she pulled the car over, switching off the engine, and turning her whole body towards him.  
"I'm not a fucking idiot." She announced, raising her eyebrows at him. "Who were you with?"  
"You don't know her." It only made Sarah's eyebrows raise even higher, so much so she finally rolled her eyes.  
"If you're straight, I'm Mother fucking Teresa." She sighed, and Felix just looked confused.  
"I... wait, you know?"  
"I've known since you were seven years old, you've always been about as camp as a row of tents." Sarah explained, smirking slightly. "So what was his name then?"  
"I hate you." Felix said, narrowing his eyes at his foster sister, but it was all in jest. "Not telling you his name, not having you threaten him or anything, but safe to say I need to start finding somewhere else to live." Felix's stomach twisted into a knot, one he didn't want to admit outloud to Sarah that was there, but just the thought of being homeless made him feel sick. The idea that Mrs. S could turn her back on him because of what he was, what he couldn't help... He looked down. "Maybe you can come with me."  
"Well that's bullshit, because we've got a good thing going with Mrs. S, always have done." Sarah shrugged. "You think she'll react badly?"  
"You think she won't?" Said Felix, rolling his own eyes to look over at her. "The way she's raised us doesn't exactly scream 'My foster sons gay, get over it'. Can you picture her waving a rainbow flag out the window?" Sarah wanted to make a joke, but she knew Felix well enough to see that right now, it wouldn't help him. He was worried about something, and no matter how much he tried to joke around it, it was going to be on his mind.  
"I think we both need to give her a chance. We've fucked up plenty of times with her and we're still there." Sarah shrugged, finally starting the car again and moving towards their place. "And worst comes to worst? Fuck her. You won't be moving out on your own, because I'll be following right behind you."

They both sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Felix slipping into his usual habit of screwing around with the radio stations, and Sarah slapping his hand away until he found something they both wanted to listen to, and when the car finally stopped, Sarah reached across, hugging him tightly, closing her eyes.  
"I love you, no matter where your dick ends up."  
"That's possibly the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Felix smirked, groaning as Sarah slapped him playfully around the head, and they went inside, making their excuses to Mrs. S about where they were.

A week later, and with a lot of coaxing from Sarah, Felix began to put his plan into motion. After school, he headed to the local Chinese place, picking up Mrs S's favourite menu option, and a few things for him and Sarah to share as well, and afterwards, he headed home. By the time Mrs S got home herself, the kitchen smelt of warm Chinese food, and she rolled her eyes as she walked in, seeing Sarah and Felix sitting there.  
"Alright, what did you do?" She asked, looking over at Sarah before even considering looking at Felix.  
"What?!" Sarah gasped, "I didn't do anything!"  
"Normally you have." She shrugged, before looking at Felix. "Felix?"  
"Yes I bought it, no we didn't steal it, I even have the bill for you here, and I just want you to sit down, put your feet up, and just enjoy some Foo Yung and chips, is that such a bad thing?"  
"We'll see." Siobhan frowned, taking her seat, and beginning to tuck into the food. She had to admit, it was a thoughtful gesture, regardless of what was going on, but she didn't want to ruin the mood until one or both of them were ready to talk. Just as she was finishing the last bite of the egg, Felix cleared his throat, and Siobhan set her fork down, ready to listen.  
"Um.... so."  
"Oh come on, spit it out so I can start cleaning the dishes." She said, raising an eyebrow. Felix cleared his throat again, and scratched nervously at his face, unsure of where to begin.  
"I um... I wanted to let you know that... I'm..." He looked down, suddenly nervous, glancing across at Sarah, who nodded encouragingly, giving him a little more strength. "I'm gay."  
"Pardon?" Siobhan asked, leaning in.  
"I'm gay. Completely, 100% gay." More silence, and Felix added. "I like men."

"Sarah, go and clean the dishes please." Was the first thing Siobhan said. "Felix, come outside."  
"You're not... throwing me out, are you?" His eyes widened, scared that his worst fears were being realised, and Siobhan sighed.  
"If I was, don't you think I'd give you a chance to pack your things first?" Putting a hand on his back, she lead him to the front door, sitting on the step with him, and put a hand on his back. "Now, what's with all the nervousness, hey?"  
"I thought... yknow... With the whole.... Irish Catholic thing.... You'd be burning me at the stake or something."  
"As much as I love God, that whole things a load of bollocks, and I thought I'd raised you better than to think I'd think like that." Siobhan frowned, rubbing his back in circles. "I love you and Sarah, regardless of what you do, and it'd take a damn sight more than who you're sleeping with to make me stop. So long as you're safe, and you know what you're doing, I trust you're making the right decisions for your life. I can't live it for you, love. I can just try and steer you away from getting in trouble."  
"Thanks." Felix smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around the woman, holding her firmly, the moment only lasting a few brief moments before a wet tea towel landed on his head, and he let out a yelp. "Sarah, what the fuck?!"  
"You bought this shit, I'm not cleaning it all up by myself! If we're not moving, come and help me before I kick you in the balls!" She called, running back into the house.  
"Bitch!" Yelled Felix, running after her, leaving Siobhan sitting on the doorstep, laughing to herself. Regardless of what might come in the future, right now she knew they were going to be fine.


End file.
